A new beginning
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: [One-Shot, Ryoki] La pequeña Seiko fue corriendo hacia su padre en cuanto llegó a casa, para jugar con él. Ryo sintió nostalgia al ver de nuevo sus cartas, tan desgastadas. Sin embargo, ni él ni Rika esperaban volver a ver otra vez una carta azul.


¡Hola digifans!

Vengo a traeros un Ryoki en vista de lo que os gustan estos dos. En un principio no pensaba subirlo, pero como no hay muchos fics de estos dos al final me he decidido a subirlo y ¡aquí lo tenéis! ¡Espero que os guste!

**Agradecimientos:** a SMRU y a Almaescritora por su precioso fanart 3

**Disclaimer:** Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen (más quisiera yo xD)

* * *

><p><strong>A new beginning<strong>

-¿Quieres jugar a las cartas conmigo, papi?

A Ryo no le había dado casi tiempo a cerrar la puerta cuando la pequeña se aferró a su pierna con un brazo, mientras con el otro sostenía un montón de cartas que hicieron que la nostalgia se apoderara de su padre. El hombre se agachó para quedar a la altura de la niña que lo miró con reproche cuando le revolvió el pelo con cariño, devolviéndole una mirada igual de azul que la suya.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso, princesa?

-Me las ha dado mamá.

-¿Te ha enseñado a jugar?

La niña asintió fervientemente con una gran sonrisa mientras volvía a mirar el montón de cartas, orgullosísima de sus nuevos conocimientos. Apartó la cara con los mofletes hinchados cuando Ryo intentó darle un beso.

-Igual de arisca que tu madre –repuso él, sonriendo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar a su padre.

-Entonces, ¿juegas o no?

Ryo alzó una ceja, divertido.

-Solo si me das un beso.

-Vaaaaaale –accedió la niña dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla-. ¡Voy a por el tablero!

Echó a correr en dirección a su cuarto y Ryo no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se dirigía al suyo propio. A pesar de que entendía por qué Rika le había enseñado a jugar, temía tener que lidiar en su propia casa con dos chicas como Rika. Tres, dentro de poco. Ryo negó con la cabeza ¿es que no tenía suficiente con una?

Abrió la puerta y se la encontró tumbada en la cama, prácticamente en la misma posición en la que se la había encontrado. Pero ahora tenía en la mano su D-Power. Se giró para mirarlo y él le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¡Me aburro como una ostra!

La sonrisa de Ryo se agrandó y se tumbó junto a ella, posando una mano en el abultado vientre.

-Lo sé. Pero el médico te ha dicho que necesitas reposo.

Ella soltó un bufido.

-¿Le digo yo al médico lo que necesita él?

-Sí –rió el chico-. Por eso hemos tenido que cambiar tantas veces de médico.

Rika comenzó a reír también y él le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Aburrida –dijo ella-. Ya te lo he dicho.

Ryo rozó el D-Power azul de Rika con los dedos y la miró fijamente.

-¿Nada más? –los dedos de Rika se aferraron más al dispositivo y se lo acercó al pecho.

-La echo de menos –dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Él la estrechó más contra sí y aumentó la fuerza del abrazo. El carácter de Rika ya era suficientemente complicado por sí solo, pero desde que las hormonas influían en él… Ryo no sabía qué debía hacer o decir, así que a veces se limitaba a quedarse callado, en todo aquel tiempo había aprendido que en ocasiones era lo mejor.

-¡Papááááá!

-Te reclaman –dijo la pelirroja.

La niña entró en el cuarto con el tablero y las cartas y los dejó en el suelo. Ryo se volvió para mirarla y no pudo evitar reír. El tablero era casi más grande que ella y se preguntó cómo habría podido cargar con él hasta allí. Se bajó de la cama y se sentó en el suelo, enfrente de ella que, muy concentrada, miraba sus cartas. Después, miró a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Seguro que sabes jugar? –preguntó, no muy convencida.

Ryo se volvió para mirar a Rika, que se tapaba la boca con la mano, para que no la vieran reír.

-Pero, ¿tú qué le has enseñado?

-A jugar –respondió Rika poniendo su cara de niña buena.

-Sí, sé jugar –dijo Ryo volviendo a mirar a la niña.

-Bueno –repuso ella poniendo la cara de mala que había heredado de su madre-, eso habrá que verlo. Nunca has jugado contra mí.

Ryo rompió a reír cuando la pequeña puso los brazos en jarras. Rika bajó de la cama y se sentó en el suelo al lado de la niña.

-Seiko –la llamó-, ¿qué te había dicho?

Ella se giró hacia su madre y trató de guiñarle un ojo, provocando la risa de ambos.

-Que lo deje ganar –le susurró a su madre, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que Ryo lo oyera-. Que se pone tonto cuando pierde.

Rika le pasó una mano por la cabeza, sonriendo, mientras Ryo se tapaba la cara con las dos manos.

-Debí ser muy malo en otra vida –repuso el castaño.

-En otra no –dijo Rika.

-¡En esta! –añadió la niña, emocionada.

-No te vuelves a quedar sola con ella, ¿eh? –advirtió Ryo, mientras ellas dos todavía se reían.

-Ya te he dicho que me aburría –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

La niña volvió a mirar las cartas, pensando cómo darle una paliza a su padre, a pesar de los consejos de su madre y entonces reparó en algo que no había visto antes.

-Mamá –dijo enseñándole las cartas-. ¿Esta carta estaba antes?

Rika se olvidó de respirar cuando vio la carta azul en las manos de su hija.

-Ryo…

Él levantó la vista hacia ellas, extrañado por el tono de su voz.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es… azul. Es una carta azul.

-¿Qué?

Ryo se levantó y se puso al otro lado de la niña que se giró para enseñársela.

-¿Tú sabes para qué sirve? –le preguntó.

-Claro –sonrió él-. Mira, pásala por el lector de cartas.

-¡No! –gritó Rika, agarrando a la niña por la cintura-. ¡Ryo no!

Ryo la miró sorprendido, convencido de que jamás llegaría a entenderla. Seiko se removió inquieta en los brazos de Rika.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó la niña, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando allí.

-Eso –corroboró él-. ¿Por qué no?

La pelirroja miró al hombre, sin dejar que la niña se soltara de su agarre. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo.

-Porque tiene cuatro años. No voy a ponerla en peligro, es demasiado pequeña.

-Mamá… estás temblando.

-Recuérdame que le pida perdón a la abuela la próxima vez que la veamos, ¿vale? –dijo Rika, la niña asintió, todavía sin entender nada.

Ryo se enterneció y obligó a Rika a girar la cara para mirarlo.

-No puedes impedirle que sea lo que es. ¿No es hija nuestra? Se merece ser una entrenadora.

Rika le sostuvo la mirada, con firmeza.

-No me hagas esto –le pidió, ignorando el nudo que le subía por la garganta.

-¿Sabes lo que pasará si se abre la puerta, Rika?

Rika asintió, sin poder retener ya las lágrimas. Soltó a la niña que la miró sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-¿Para eso sirve? –preguntó ella-. ¿Para abrir la puerta?

-No –repuso Ryo mientras Rika se secaba las lágrimas.

-Sirve para hacer los sueños realidad –añadió Rika.

Ryo sonrió a la pelirroja que le respondió a la sonrisa. Después, Seiko pasó la carta por el lector y este se convirtió en un D-Power del mismo color que el de sus padres. La niña lo miró con curiosidad, sosteniéndolo entre sus manitas.

Y enfrente de ellos, apareció un digihuevo que la pequeña se apresuró a abrazar.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola otra vez!<strong>

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias, de verdad.**

**¿Me dejas un review y me dices lo que te ha parecido? ¡Te doy un digihuevo si lo haces!**

**Hasta pronto ^^**


End file.
